magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Republic
DISCLAIMER: This is a fictional country, please don't take it too seriously. The Nikki Republic (formally recognised as the King's Republic of St. Nicholas and Lesser Australia) is a fictional democratic country that has been around since early 2001, but only formally existed since March 31, 2019, after one user's expulsion from the Grand Social Hall of Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia imposed on him by High Command Jamie, prompting the formation of the Nikki Republic. A social hall (Discord server) was built in Sandusky. The social hall opened on May 3rd, 2019, but due to a user shortage situation, and departure of Magnum Premier Hayasaka and BandAnnaCCP, he shut it down on July 11th, 2019. History Colonial Era Back in the republic's infancy, the St. Nicholas Crown Colony of the Humanised Ship Republic was one of present-day Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia's major colonies, with seaports established throughout the Atlantic coastal regions. The Australian-Lusitanian War. On April 30th, 1995, the Australian Government was overthrown by Lucy Hinton. She replaced it with a dictatorship, forcing people to live under her rule. She sought to one day raise the wreck. A few years later, James Shen Ismay, took a lot of the metal from her wreck, and melted it down for his new ship, the RMS Alexandria. Lucy's minions informed her of this, angering her. She declared war on him, and attacked his workplace, two months later. The attack left damage to James Ismay's roof and ship, along with a handful of injured workers. His childhood friend Korrina was lost after the attack. The president addressed this the next day, stating he would capture her. Lucy later surrendered herself to the president and his army, to the president's surprise. Lucy was sentenced to 10 years, with the agreement she would have a cellmate that did not bully her. The war eventually ended eight months later on January 4, 2002, with Nova's army being virtually wiped out, and him captured. Desty Nova was charged with many war crimes, one of which was forcing Lucy to kill Jessica and hurt Unity and Oceania, along with killing an innocent woman. He was sent back to the future, where he had to be chained up, sentenced for life without parole. He died of old age a few days later, due to losing his Immortality. Nikki Marie Titanic along with Ismay, founded the Nikki Republic of Australia, restoring Australia to how it was before the dictatorship was established back in 1995. Nikki originally considered founding it as a absolute monarchy, but decided against it, knowing the days of empires were long gone. The president honoured James Shen Ismay with many medals, along with Unity and Oceania, and the female fighters, who had to go back to the future, along with Alita and her father. James Shen Ismay, died in 2012, on the 10th anniversary of the war ending, joining his ancestor Joseph Bruce Ismay, and also his friend Korrina and Jessica. Lucy, having shown regret for her actions, eventually passed away and joined him on May 7th, 2015, ironically, on the 100th anniversary of Lusitania's sinking. Magnum Era and Independence In November 2018, President James Crosby was invited by Cayetano to join the Magnum Opus Grand Social Hall. Four months later, he was kicked and banned from the Social Hall. Because of all of this, Nikki Republic declared independence from Magnum Opus on April 1, 2019. James Crosby and Nikki ordered the toppling of the statue of Jamie, which was placed there prior to the incident. A new statue was placed there in it's spot, honouring Unity and Jessica Destiny for their effort in the Australia-Lusitania War. Around 5,000,000 attended the ceremony, including many veterans of the Australia-Lusitania War. Declaration of War on the Fire Empire On July 8th 2019, while the now scrapped Second Nikki Republic Server was being created, The Fire Empire attacked and bombed many ships, most of them named after James Ismay and Nikki Marie Titanic. James Crosby immediately declared war on the Fire Empire, with both parties approving it, with the war lasting until the year 2025, when at that point, The Fire Empire was forced to dissolve, and became several countries, as of a result. On September 1st 2019, five months after the formal-founding of the Nikki Republic, several statues depicting the vice leader, Mika Hayasaka, showing her carry the leader James Crosby in her arms, were put up, in her honor. Several people praised the decision, as they were fans of Mika herself. Recognition of The Heroic Emperor Day. On December 2nd, 2019, James Crosby crowned himself the Constitutional Emperor of The American French and Protector of the Australians, taking several titles such as Defender of the Irish and Cubans. He was able to do this as he had a law passed allowing the current and former leaders of the Nikki Republic to give themselves Constitutional titles. He also re-activated the Space Shuttle Program with a law, A controversial decision that caused him to be under heavy scrutiny for. Within a few years, The Heroic Emperor day was created with a law passed by all those in support, in the Senate. Politics Government The Nikki Republic is governed by a two-party system, like the United States, with many laws set in place to prevent any civil wars from happening, and also to prevent the parties from going too far right, or too far left. The two party system was also set in place to keep from being a dictatorship like Lucy Hinton's. The Nikki Republic Government is considered to be the highest power of major territories, with most people from each allies and also Australia having a seat in the government. Economy The Nikki Republic is one of the biggest economies, where it manufactures goods, and sends them to the allies like Japan, Spain, Mexico, Canada, and the United Kingdom. The government helps keep the trade stable, to make sure a trade war is avoided. The trading is managed carefully by some people that came from The Nikki Republic's major territories. Geography Territory Gain Since The Nikki Republic was victors of The Australian-Lusitanian War, they occupied multiple territories, such as Australia, Cuba, and Ireland, both Cuba and Ireland were on the verge of economic collapse, before they were annexed. Later, the United States merged with The Nikki Republic, as the United States ultimately collapsed due to the Second Civil War between Republicans and Democrats which, the corrupt Democrats didn't win, but it was because a prominent hero, named Arthur, came out of the shadows. He lead an army to defeat The Democrats, with a few Democrats that defected that did not approve of how their enemies were leading the Party. After Arthur, his army, and the others won the Second Civil War, he decided on merging the United St Because of how broken, and how devastated Australia was from the war with Lucy and Nova, many people asked for The Nikki Republic to annex them. They did, and they helped fixed the damage Lucy caused under her dictatorship there. Cuba and Ireland joined with The Nikki Republic, having been annexed, on July 7th, 2007. Cuba and Ireland were greatly improved, under The Nikki Republic. Russia, Iceland, Jamaica, Haiti, The Dominican Republic, and Puerto Rico followed, starting with Russia in 2008, and ending with Puerto Rico in 2019. With this, the Nikki Republic was considered a modern Empire by many people. Demographics Much of the majority of the people living in The Nikki Republic are American, followed by the Japanese and Australians themselves. The majority of the Japanese live in many big cities in the republic., while a fraction live in smaller cities, like Sandusky. Most Australians live in urban and rural ones, mainly along the coastlines. Health The Nikki Republic's total expenditure has been known to have around 14.7% of GDP. It's territories manage many hospitals and also attached outpatient services. The Nikki Republic's life expectancy is the third highest in the world for both Males and Females, as many factories were ordered to be relocated into areas many people did not live in. Education The Nikki Republic has a functional literacy rate of 95.9%. School Attendance, and home schooling registration, is required by law throughout much of The Nikki Republic. At the age of 5, children are required to attend all 12 grades every day, unless sick or on vacations on many days. College is optional. The Nikki Republic, is among the top seventh of many major developed countries (Countries for Economic Development). About 10 government agencies are mainly involved with education, famously including Brittney's Department of Education of Ireland. It covers primary, secondary, and also higher education. Unity's Commission for Higher Education (UCHE), supervises college and graduate academic programs and degrees, along with regulate standards in Higher education. The Nikki Republic has around 75 funded universities and about 20 private ones, and many other institutions that provide courses at higher education level. The tertiary graduate rate 90%, is the largest among CFED countries. Military The Military force of The Nikki Republic is composed of the common army, the separate national military forces, called Australia's armed Forces, which consists of the Australian Air Force, the Australian-Irish Army, and the Australian-Cuban Navy, and famously the Australian-Japanese Navy, and then the Australian-Irish Defence force, which is comprised of the joint-allied Japanese Navy, the Mexican Army, and the Spanish Air Force, and their Militias. The Nikki Republic spends about $356 billion on its military and defence, at 6.5 of it's GDP. The world's third largest Military budget. Defence spending helps play a major role in the development of new technology for the armies, with almost all of The Nikki Republic's research and development being funded by their allies and the Olympia Department of Defence. Lastly, The Nikki Republic plays a big role in United Nations and territorial peacekeeping, disaster relief, and also armed conflict. Trivia * The Nikki Republic's flag is based on the grand union flag, which is considered to be the United States of America's first national flag. Minor difference is that 23jcrosby12 added the stars on. Category:23jcrosby12 Category:Articles with improper grammar Category:Countries